


Her Blue-Ass Eyes

by ihadeatenhername



Category: Tiny Meat Gang (Band)
Genre: F/F, Genderswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 12:47:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20389936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ihadeatenhername/pseuds/ihadeatenhername
Summary: Cody has the biggest crush on another girl, and her name is Kelsey. They both cheer for the JV team at their high school, but for the longest time, they never really interacted outside of that. Until Kelsey invites Cody to her birthday sleepover, and everything changes.





	Her Blue-Ass Eyes

Cody flinched at the sound of the whistle and the ensuing commotion as the rest of the cheer team tried to go and get the JV football players to look their way while they had their two-minute water break. She watched as Kelsey joined the others, busting a few awkwardly flirtatious dance moves and laughing as the girls around her did the same. Cody took the time to retie her shoes, even though they didn't need it. She didn't want to go dancing for the football players attention. Only one pair of eyes would ever make her desperate, and they were Kelsey's.

She remembered meeting Kelsey at the first cheer practice. Being a transfer student, Cody was shy at first, weary about making new friends but doing her best to put herself out there by trying out for cheer.

Their first conversation was when Cody knew she was done for with this girl.

In the locker room, she said, noticing Kelsey’s bra, "Oh, I love Victoria's Secret, too."

"Right?" Kelsey pushed up the cups and arched her back with puckered lips, laughing. Cody laughed too, but the images of Kelsey's body, her cleavage, the soft curves of her stomach, thighs, hips, all left her brain in tatters. She tried to open her mouth to say something easygoing and socially intelligent, but all she could manage was, "Black looks great on you."

"Thanks," Kelsey had said with a smile, not seeming any the wiser to Cody's deepening blush and budding infatuation.

Since then, they had the occasional conversation, but because they had no classes together, it was rare that they really spent time with each other. More than anything, Cody wanted to ask her to hang out outside of school and cheer, but she was too goddamn nervous to try. Of course, it was normal and acceptable for a girl to want to hang out with another girl, but still, her timidity continued to restrain her.

The whistle went again, and so the boys resumed their practice, and the girls theirs. When they were practicing one move in particular, Kelsey's arm shot out at the wrong angle, and basically slapped Cody in the face. Cody, once she realized the culprit, immediately lost all initial animosity, and instead, relished that the physical contact had occurred at all. She savored the warm sting in her cheek for its entire existence, hiding the smile it incited with some trouble.

After practice that day, in the locker room, Cody was in the process of taking off her sports bra when Kelsey walked over and sat down on the bench beside her. Cody flattened her arms down to cover herself, then realized that might've been the more so awkward decision and instead decided to let her hair fall forward and continue taking the bra off. She grabbed her clean one and as she was hurriedly getting it on, Kelsey said, "So my birthday is this weekend, and I was wondering if you would be able to come. It's a sleepover at my house, just a few other girls," she said their names and Cody recognized them as being cheer girls, some varsity and some JV, like themselves.

Cody was at the same time surprised and confused. They weren't anywhere close to being friends; in her mind, not close enough to warrant a birthday invitation. Was this some kind of prank? And for whose entertainment? The clear blue of Kelsey's eyes portrayed no ill will or hidden deviance: only gentle kindness and beauty.

"Yeah, I can totally make it this weekend."

"Awesome. I hope you don't mind but I asked Noel for your number and she gave it to me. I know that's creepy."

Noel, hearing her name from the other side of that set of lockers leant over the side and met Cody's widened eyes. "Yeah, my bad, man. She roofied me."

Kelsey swatted at the air in Noel's direction. "Stop! You're making me sound like a total creep."

Noel raised her eyebrows at Cody, grinning sideways. Noel and Cody had been good friends for a while now. "I might go easier on you if invited me, too, Kelsey.”

"I did," Kelsey insisted, meeting Cody's eyes to assure her.

"Okay, yes, you did. It's my fault I can't come." Noel shrugged into a black t-shirt with what Cody guessed was album art on it, but didn’t recognize the design.

"What'd you do?" Cody asked Noel, her mind still whirling from the prospect that Kelsey had gone out of her way to get her number. How long had she had it? When was she going to use it if not before this conversation? Why didn't she just ask her for it when she asked her to come to her birthday party?

"My mom found one of my blunts," Noel said, showing her gritted teeth with a grimace.

"Oops," Cody said, unable to stifle a laugh.

"Yeah. Luckily, she's not the worst mom and only grounded me for a week. But... this week."

"Good timing," Kelsey said, making Noel reach out and poke her on the forehead.

"Next year!" She said, pointing at Kelsey assertively as she disappeared back to the other side of the lockers. For a brief time, Cody was too intimidated by Noel to try to get to know her; she exuded a coolness and swagger, a subtle mystery, that Cody had hardly seen before, and which made her assume they were too different to be friends. But after several interactions, she got to know her, and realized just how well they got along. In fact, Cody would now consider Noel to be her closest friend from this school. At least, so far.

Kelsey sighed. "Anyways, I'll text you the details, okay?"

"Okay," Cody said, smiling with quiet joy. She had yet to tell Noel about her crush but realized that maybe she should. Maybe she would have some good advice, seeing as she had more experience with relationships. She and her boyfriend Allen had been together since middle school and were, from Cody’s observations, the paragon of couplehood. The birthday party was that Saturday night, according to the text that soon came through. Cody had two days to prepare herself for the event, and already, as she pulled on her clean yoga pants and tank top, she was overwhelmed with fear and excitement.

***

Cody slowed down her Mazda as she made it to the top of the gravel drive. Kelsey lived in a nice house, nothing ostentatious, with a large yard around the front and back. When Cody got out of the car and shut the door, she heard the muffled sounds of feminine chatter and laughter, coming from inside the house. Within the mix, she tried to pull out Kelsey's voice, but to no avail. It was after dusk, so when a large shape bounded towards her, she startled, before realizing it was only a large but friendly dog.

"Hi, sorry, I'm allergic to you!" Cody whispered loudly to the dog, maneuvering away from it towards the front door. She rang the bell and just seconds later Kelsey appeared. In the entryway lighting, Cody saw her soft cotton pajamas, patterned in teal and navy polka dots. Cody could sigh with adoration, but held it in.

"Hi! You're here!" Kelsey greeted her. The dog trotted around the side of Cody and through the doorway. "Oh, Baxter," Kelsey said, shaking her head as he went into the other room.

"Happy birthday!" Cody said, as Kelsey pulled her into a hug.

"Thank you. Oh no, you are so sweet," Kelsey said, taking the small, wrapped present Cody held out to her.

"It's nothing. I hope you like it." Cody felt her skin burning and smiled.

"Come on, we're all here now."

'We', Cody repeated in her mind.

The past two days, all her spare thoughts had been devoted, for better or for worse, to this night. Noel had tried to take her shopping for sexy lingerie but conceded to Cody buying a regular set of sleepwear. Cody had decided to divulge her crush to Noel the night following the invite, and to her relief, Noel was more than supportive. Perhaps too supportive.

"I mean, I've never eaten pussy per se, but if you want any tips, I know a girl who--"

"Noel, that's fine. I'm fine. I don't want to think about that right now." They were eating lunch together the next day.

"Okay. You just tell me. She's got some tutorials on her website that--"

"La-la-la-la-la!” Cody put her fingers in her ears and Noel threw a French fry at her. Cody broke into a laugh.

"Okay. For real, dude,” Noel said, “just go with your gut. Trust yourself, and her, and it'll happen."

"What will?"

"Oh, you'll see," Noel wiggled her eyebrows. Then she got serious, "Whatever's supposed to happen. Okay? And if you end up sad, you can cry on my shoulder. Word?"

"Yeah. I know."

Kelsey led Cody into a larger living room space and then into a room that must've been her bedroom. It was simplistic, yet artful, and a pleasant color palette of beige, white, and purple. The other four girls were seated in a sort of circle on the floor.

"Does everyone know Cody?" Kelsey asked the room once they were both inside.

The room responded in the affirmative. Cody recognized everyone, but none of them were people she would call friends. Just acquaintances, girls she knew through cheer. Cody realized that Kelsey was still technically part of that category. She wanted her to be so much more.

The night's events consisted of eating delivered pizza, playing Cards Against Humanity, and then just a natural downshift into talking and doing whatever.

One of the girls, Ryann, came over and sat down next to Cody, who was finishing her second bowl of ice cream. Even when she was nervous, her stomach never failed to have an appetite.

"You can do French braids, right?" Ryann asked, getting down on the ground.

Cody nodded.

"Can you do me?"

"Sure."

Ryann got into a seated position in front of Cody and Cody's fingers started to dig through her messy bleach-blonde hair.

Kelsey looked over and raised her hand, waving it like a student who knew the answer. "Me next, Cody!" She called across the room.

Cody nodded, but on the inside wondered why she would want her to do the braids, when Cody had seen her do them for herself before. She let it slide, so by the time Ryann's were done and Kelsey was taking her spot, she had new things to wonder about.

Kelsey's head moved wherever Cody's fingers applied light pressure, and stayed still when she needed it to, making the task of braiding even easier. Of course, Cody realized that Kelsey's hair was not as long as Ryann's, and therefore the task at hand would be done much sooner if she didn't purposefully go slower, or—

"Fuck," Cody said, examining the braids that she'd just finished. "These are not good. Can I start over?"

Kelsey laughed a little, looking over her shoulder. "Yeah, go for it."

"Sorry," Cody insisted, pulled the braids apart to restart the whole process. She took the opportunity to really feel the texture of her hair, to catch a whiff of the floral smells of what was either her shampoo, body wash, or deodorant.

"You smell good," Cody said without thinking, immediately clenching her jaw hard enough to hurt and breathing deeply through her nose.

Kelsey looked over her shoulder, meeting her eyes. "Oh yeah?" She smirked and leaned back into Cody, twisting her torso so her face met Cody's neck. Cody, frozen, heart pounding far too loudly, listened as Kelsey dramatically inhaled. Then, feeling Kelsey's hand pull her head down, bringing her ear closer to her lips, Kelsey said in a voice that was hardly calming, "You smell amazing."

Kelsey pulled away, returning to the same position she was in before. Her fingers trembling, making it hard to finish the job, Cody managed to complete the French braids, although they were indeed even more unfortunate than the first attempt. She blamed Kelsey's voice, face, lips, and nose for her poor performance, but kept that belief silently.

As the party dialed down and people started getting ready for sleep, the floor became festooned with people's sleeping bags, blankets, and other belongings.

One girl, Danielle, said to the room as a whole, "I love the middle school vibes going on here." Everyone chimed in in agreement. Inwardly, Cody cringed. At one fateful middle school sleepover, she'd had her first sort of sexual encounter with the same sex, and it hadn't gone very well. The girl had separated her from the others and convinced her to come with her into the bathroom. She’d asked Cody if she liked girls, and Cody had tried to say no, but the girl just forced a kiss on her. Cody had shoved her away so forcefully that the girl fell back, hard, onto the bathroom tile. 'Bitch' she’d spat in pain, as Cody ran past her and got the hell away. She’d gone to the mom of the house and asked for a ride home, saying she was feeling sick and had just vomited.

Now, as she made her way to Kelsey's bathroom to get ready for bed, that memory ringing in her mind despite her efforts to push it away, she couldn't help but worry that something bad would happen to her again.

The door was unlocked, so when Cody opened it and saw Kelsey rubbing her face with a towel, her first reaction was to turn away, but Kelsey called back, "Hey, come in. There's room for two."

Cody slowly went in, starting her nighttime bathroom routine, next to Kelsey.

After a minute or so, Kelsey said, "Thanks again for coming. And for the socks.”

Cody laughed a little, nodding, "You’re welcome.” She’d gotten Kelsey a pair of white fluffy socks, similar to a pair of pink ones she’d seen her wear one time. Then Cody continued: “I mean, I don't know why you invited me, but, yeah, of course."

Kelsey's face rippled with surprise and momentary tension. "What do you mean?"

Cody, now kind of annoyed, "Well, we aren't really friends. We never talk. Why would you invite a non-friend to your sixteenth birthday party?"

Silence. Broken when Kelsey finally said, slowly and carefully, "Because I wanted you to be here."

Cody lowered the toothbrush she was about to put in her mouth. Kelsey was staring at her, meeting her reflection's gaze with her stupidly beautiful blue eyes, making Cody forget her incredulity. They turned to face each other, and Cody felt like she could hardly breathe. This couldn't be real. This wasn't really happening. She had fallen asleep early and this was a dream.

"Just say no, if you want me to stop," Kelsey said, voice wavering. Cody barely nodded, her body relying on the bathroom counter to stay upright.

Kelsey reached out and put her slender palm on Cody's cheek, feeling the soft hairs beside her ear. Then she stepped forward, and because they were the same height, found no need to change postures before leaning in and putting her lips on Cody's. It was brief, sweet, warm, and then over. Cody was stunned, eyes still closed after the kiss. She forced them open and met Kelsey's fervent gaze.

"So?" Kelsey asked.

"Pretty good." Cody's voice was hardly managing above a whisper. "Thank you."

Kelsey blushed, looking away. "I'll see you in the morning." As she passed Cody on her way out of the room, she squeezed her forearm. Then she was gone.

Now alone, Cody faced her own reflection, baffled, laughing when she saw the expression on her face. "Holy fuck!" She said quietly to herself, leaning in to inspect her lips, see if they had changed in any way. "What the fuck?" Her reflection couldn't make sense of it either.

Making her way back to the bedroom she saw that the only space left for a her sleeping bag was on the opposite side of the room from Kelsey's, which she didn't mind, given her need to process what had just happened, but at the same time, her body rued the distance between them.

Everyone said goodnight to each other, and Cody tried to fall asleep, her mind racing and body buzzing with one thing: Kelsey.

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing this sort of fanfiction. Hope you enjoy. On twitter @tmgknees.
> 
> Special thanks to @tacotuesdaygirl on Twitter and Tumblr, @paranormalbouquet on here, for all your help and support. Love love love you, girl <3


End file.
